Lullaby for a Prince
by MagentaScribe
Summary: (good Loki) after Loki's fall from the bifrost Thor cant sleep so from his prison cell on the chituari ship, Loki sends Thor a lullaby to put him to sleep. PLEASE READ


**a/n the song is to the tune of lullaby to a princess(Luna version), look it up on youtube. **

* * *

><p>I stare upon the ceiling, hoping the blandness would give me rest. But it twas not meant to be. My mind and heart dwelled on my lost brother; still my brother despite the new found knowledge of his blood status.<p>

It has been weeks since Loki's fall from the Bifrost, yet even as time passes I can't remove the heartbroken face shown as he plummeted down to his doom. His eyes so clouded with madness and anger as we fought.

I glanced at my bedchambers, darkened by night, my mind traveling to times of young.

I never liked the dark. I was always one to bask in the light, so in the black of midnight it seemed far too quiet and ominous. I would call Loki in for company and he never complained despite the many hours of sleep he would lose during such acts. He broke the silence. He would tell me stories, sing me songs, he was so talented. More gifts of his I cast aside like they were nothing. With your voice I would drift off to sleep.

But time has passed now. He no longer lays peacefully down the hall. I would never hear my dear brother, Loki, call 'come brother! Let us make mischief!' My heart's brother is now gone and there is no one to blame but I.

Without my consent my eyes closed and a tear of guilt slipped out as an all too familiar voice fell upon me from the heavens above.

_I never should have done that._

_Please brother, don't fret over me._

_I reaped what I sowed._

That is true in a way, I thought. It was inexcusable to almost destroy an entire race. But those were the actions of someone confused and lashing out.

_How my deeds pain me as time stretches long. _

_How could I have hurt them this way?_

_So rest easy now, my punishments earned_

_The weight of my crimes are atoned._

Internally I flinch. Loki had always believed that the smallest of his tricks were deserving of a massive punishment. One of the many reasons he was so keen on never getting caught. How painful must the fall have been to convince him he's paid the price for his actions? Is he dead? If so, then why is his voice drifting softly in my ears.

_But into that stillness you sent me your heart,_

_With your love, my sanity kept_

_For your tired eyes and my lullabies,_

_In pain I will pay you my debt._

Pain!? If he were dead surely his past good deeds would send his lost soul to Valhalla. So that must mean that Loki is alive somewhere out in the universe!

_Once did a god who flowed with great power_

_Look on his kingdom and sigh, _

_Dejected he cried, surely there is no body,_

_Who love me or finds any good in my pride._

I listened to the story with growing dread. Loki always tried so hard in his magical studies, only to be mocked and scorned by many, myself included. We labeled him an outcast for not training to be a warrior, and dubbed him a coward for using magic; a females art. If only I could go back and show him how impressed I was of his skill. To congratulate him on being so wonderful at magic, no matter the neighsayers. If only I had told him those days how much I loved and cared for him.

_So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion_

_Against those who cared for him most,_

_He let death fall with his nightmares inside_

_And threatened to do the same to all that have lied._

I did not lie to you Loki! I wanted to shout. But my body was asleep, though not was my mind. I truly did love you, Loki. I thought as loud as I could.

_Lullay dear Thor, goodnight brother mine,_

_Rest now in starlight's embrace_

_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

_And ease you the passage of days._

_May my apologies find you this night_

_ And may my sorrow in kind_

_Brother you loved me much more than I knew,_

_Forgive me for being so blind._

There's nothing to forgive. I didn't show my love enough.

_Soon did his brother do what was demanded_

_And fought off the evil that grew_

_Breaking the bond he saved many people,_

_And defeated him as a wise ruler must do._

Loki will never be truly evil. That I know. And if I have any word in the matter, our brotherly bond will be mended.

_But such is the weight of the crown that we wear_

_Brother, duties we always uphold,_

_May you forgive me that jealousness mine_

_ And live on with no burden upon your soul._

_Lullay dear Thor, goodnight brother mine_

_Rest now in starlight's embrace_

_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

_ And ease you the passage of days_

_May my apologies find you this night_

_And may my sorrow in kind_

_Brother you loved me much more than I knew_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind._

I eased into the music, wishing I could give Loki my own apologies, long overdue.

_The space now before us, painful and forlorn_

_I never imagined, we'd face them on our own_

_May these dark times pass swiftly by, I pray_

_I love you, I miss you, all these miles away._

"I love you, I miss you." I mumbled. The words repeating constantly like a mantra inside my head.

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed, in the light_

_And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom_

_And when I fade I'll save a spot next to me just for you!_

_Sleep _

_ Sleep _

_ Sleep!_

With the last word the darkness under my eyelids melted away to reveal a dim dungeon room, on one wall hanging none other than my brother! "Loki!" I gasped. His legs were chained to the floor, his arms the wall. His tunic was in tatters, displaying cut, bruised, and bleeding skin along his whole body. Dark circles prominent under his eyes. His eyes; usually bright green, shinning with joy, now a darker, much more subdued shade. And strangest of all, his eyes seemed to have taken an undertone of bright, neon, blue. Undeterred by his appearance he smiled at me and I could help but smile back. "Go to sleep, brother." He said sweetly, beautiful magic lacing every word.

I found myself back in my room. My eyes shut, and sleep, I did.

* * *

><p><strong>an - I am a huge fan of the Loki was forced to do bad things and was tortured and controlled by the scepter. this could be a prequel and if I am told to do so in the reviews I will write a whole story on them rescuing Loki/ finding Loki/ fighting Loki. and please read my other stories. and please review and tell me what you think**

**-MagentaScribe**


End file.
